Rescue Me?
by nutterbutterz
Summary: Concussed and disorientated Dean has no idea where he is or why, all he can do is hope that Sam will come and save him. Sick!Dean Protective!Sam sickfic


**Summary: Concussed and disorientated Dean has no idea where he is or why, all he can do is hope that Sam will come and save him.**

 **Set after the deal in season 3 but before Dean goes to hell. Dean is hiding his true feelings about hell from Sam.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's normal reaction when taking a beating is to bounce back up quickly and return the blow. It tends to be with more power than he received. He regularly transitions into autopilot when fighting, saying 'its letting his warrior instincts take over'. Usually his body cooperates with his brain to ensure the taking out of the opposing threat. On rare occasions things do not go as planned but he always has his younger brother for support if things turn truly ugly. This he will never admit to. Dean Winchester does not need help or assistance from his weak brother. He is the one and only protector.

However, in the present Dean can sense something is terribly wrong. He is aware of the dull ache on the right side of his head near his temple. The smell of blood and wood fills the air. _I sure hope that's not my blood I smell_. His body doesn't dare move a muscle. He is afraid if he repositions the consequences will be catastrophic. His bones could have broken when he fell, which will only bring pain if he moves. Or worse he could catch the attention of the monster that did this to him and god knows what would happen. He is too weak to fight back at the moment. Dean remains pinned to the floor in the same position he landed in. Limbs lying awkwardly and sprawled out like a rag doll. His mind attempts to recall the events that led him to here…

 _What? Where am I? What happened? Why am I on the floor? Wher…..Oh no is Sammy hurt?_ He is not even sure if he came with his brother but the fear that something has happened to him is greater than the concern he has for himself. It has always been that way. Obviously, he has to put Sam before anything, especially himself. It was his Dad's last wish, and Dean always follows his Dad's orders. That is how he got caught in this situation and is now on the way to hell, if he isn't there already. He is suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to find Sam and make certain that he is all right.

However, it is easier said than done. His body is engulfed in total blackness. He feels like an Egyptian during the plague of darkness, unable to move due to the lack of light. That might have something to do with his eyes being cemented shut. _How hard is it to open ones eyelids?_ Maybe his eyes are already open and he is trapped somewhere dark.

After realizing that his eyes are not working Dean attempts to sit up. This is also a little problematic as his body feels as though it has been glued to the cold, hard floor. He has somehow tripled in body weight along with the increase in gravity that is pulling him tight to the ground. He clenches his teeth as he desperately tries to twitch his muscles. After many unsuccessful attempts to wriggle his body out of limbo and wake himself up Dean admits defeat. He comes to the conclusion that his body has failed him and no longer functions. _Maybe I'm paralyzed?_

Dean has worked up a sweat trying to move. He feels droplets of water gathering on his forehead and then cascading down his temples collecting in his damp hair. The problem is that although Dean is sweating profusely he is not feeling a great amount of heat. Sure the air is hot and humid but Dean feels chills within him.

Suddenly, his hands and feet start twitching uncontrollably, it slowly spreads up his arms and legs like a disease causing them to quiver, this extends to his other limbs and before he knows it his whole body is trembling violently. _Oh now my body has no trouble moving._ He is powerless to his shaking and unresponsive form. His muscles mimic the movements when one is electrocuted. Dean would know what that feels like from experience.

Not only are the jolts causing his muscles to strain, every time his head meets the rock hard ground it creates stabbing pain within his brain. Before it was just a dull ache on the side but as he hits the floor the pain dial is turned up a notch. His jaw decides to join in the fun as well causing his teeth to painfully chatter together. It feels like a considerable amount of time before his body finally calms down and he is only left with a slight shiver.

His head is gradually beginning to pound with every heartbeat. Searing pain that travels through his skull following every breath he draws in. _Why does my head hurt so bad? Why am I on the floor? What's going on? Where is Sam?_

Dean strains his ears trying to detect any voices or footsteps. He is having difficulty hearing anything over the deafening, ear piercing ringing. It sounds like the high-pitched sounds one uses that only dogs can hear. It is causing his ears a great amount of pain as well adding to his growing, severe headache.

 _Maybe I should try yelling out to catch someone's attention_. Dean attempts to swallow and clear his throat before he starts shouting. It is brought to his attention that his mouth feels incredibly parched as he peels away his dried out tongue from the roof of his mouth. He desperately begins bringing back moisture to his deserted mouth. Dean winces as his tongue comes into contact with an extremely sore gash and instantly tastes metal _. Ok, so blood. My lip must have been cut open. Great. Better not leave a scar._

Dean takes a few shaky deep breaths before he attempts to say anything again. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. It is like he has forgotten how to talk. His lips continue to move as he forces his voice but once again nothing happens. The effort of trying to talk and the smell of blood is making him feel queasy. It isn't until he can taste the sweet acid in his throat that he begins to panic. It is swallowed back down before it has a chance to escape. Just as Dean thinks he has won the battle against his stomach he is overwhelmed with the feeling of nausea. Once again the bile rises, but with stronger force. As he is lying on his back he begins to choke on the sick that is stuck in his throat. He is coughing and spluttering frantically trying to expel the liquid out his mouth. _Must…..get…oxygen! Where is Sam when you need him?_ Dean can feel the warm fluid run down his chin, his neck and soak his shirt.

Just when he has lost all hope of inhaling oxygen something tightly grabs both his shoulders and pushes him so that he is lying on his side. This enables the liquid to evacuate more freely and gives Dean a better chance of gulping in air. His abdomen clenches painfully as he coughs out stomach contents onto the floor beside him. Somehow his head does not hit the ground but rather hovers over the mess he is producing. _Oh god who is here? Leave me alone to die in peace._

Finally his stomach stops rebelling and he is able to breath again. Dean can feel his body start shaking. _Oh no not again, please not again._ He really hopes that his limbs don't go into spasm again. Except this time it feels different as there is pressure on his shoulders as if something is pinching him. He cannot see or hear anything but he can sense another presence. _What if it's the monster who did this to me? I hate to say this but I am most definitely vulnerable in this situation. Where is Sammy?_ Dean is beginning to panic. The shaking was bringing back the queasy feeling and he would rather not puke all over himself again. He opens his mouth to tell the monster to go away which was an awful mistake as he is reunited with his undigested food once again. It quickly turns into painful dry heaves as there is nothing else to vomit.

Dean gathers enough strength to crank his eyes open into a slit. He can see two identical figures practically on top of him but his vision is too blurry to make out who or what it is. There is a light shining straight into his eyes sending agonizing pain to his head. It feels like his brain is trying to push out of his ears. _Ouch!_ As soon as the light begins being blocked out by black dots Dean quickly shuts his eyes again and turns his head away. Another bad idea as this movement causes more throbbing, if that is even possible.

At least the ringing has started to decrease in volume. He is now able to hear the mumbling of the figure next to him. He can almost make out his name or _maybe it is just my imagination_. He can hear the figure but he is not listening to what they are saying and for sure not able to respond.

Dean doesn't know why but he suddenly has the urge to open his eyes again. This time his vision is a little clearer but the stars on the sides are preventing him from focusing on anything in particular. He manages to rub his eyes which in turn gets rid of the stars.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Dean could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Stopmovin S'mmy" Sam was spinning round making it impossible to concentrate on him. But no one could miss those puppy dog eyes peering into his face.

"Oh Dean, thank god" His brother unexpectedly pulls him in to a big, warm embrace. His long arms wrapped protectively around Dean's quivering, sore body.

"Wha…Whasgoinon….Agh!" Dean jerks his head away when Sam holds on for too long and he begins suffocating. The movement once again has aggravated his tremendous headache that is still developing. He grabs his head with both hands cradling it until the sharp pain eases a little. _Is that me whimpering? UH!_

"Oh crap! Definitely concussed"

"Wha?"

"Let's get you out of here"

"Mm'k"

Dean once again attempts to stand but somehow his limbs do not seem to get the memo. With Sam's aid Dean is dragged to his unsteady feet. That is when he experiences the worst vertigo he has ever had, and they get knocked out often. The room becomes blurry and starts spinning fast again. Dean can feel himself rocking backwards and forwards and has to reach out and grab Sam's torso for support. As he shuts his eyes to escape the extreme dizziness Sam holds him by his elbows and takes most of his body weight. They stand there embracing each other for a while. Dean because he is unable to move due to his foggy brain and Sam probably out of relief that his brother is alive and does not want to let him go.

Before, Dean desperately wanted to ask Sam so many questions. Where is he? Why is he here? What did this to him? Why wasn't Sam hurt? How did Sam know where he was? But all the questions seem less important and insignificant when he has his younger brother to look after him.

At first Dean tries to object and push Sam away but after almost collapsing again he puts his trust into his younger brother. He can always rely on Sam to back him up. Sam picks up his brother's weak limbs and carries him out of wherever they are. Dean only now realizes how he doesn't want to lose this relationship with his brother.

Dean rests his throbbing head on Sam's comforting shoulder and mumbles into his shirt, "S'mmy, I donwandie"

Even though it is slurred Sam knows exactly what Dean is trying to say, "I know. I will not let that happen, I promise"

"Thanks" That is all Dean needs to hear before his body goes limp in his strong brothers arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I might write Sam's POV for this story/ continuation, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)**


End file.
